Perfect Christmas
by anatagasuki
Summary: Set after Urabutousatsoujin. She wished for love. She stuck her nose into a messy situation. Someone comes. He shows her the way to her happiness


I know this is late, but I just got in successfully this year. I am cooking up another plot bunny for a Christmas special. I used Jose Mari Chan's song, Perfect Christmas, for this short one-shot. I hope you find it nice.

**Disclaimers: Nobuyuki Anzai is still the owner of FoR, though I'm on a quest of convincing him to pass it to ME.**

**Perfect Christmas**

_My idea of a perfect Christmas_

_Is to spend it with you_

I walked aimlessly across the familiar aisle in the main streets of the city. The industrious commercial center was a real vivid picture of a holiday-ridden community. Christmas lights strewn over the walls, Christmas trees stood proudly among the goodwill shops, busy chattering and clattering in the air as people wore wool jackets, obviously vulnerable to the cold breeze of the nativity season. But me, if this scene would be painted, would be a great hindrance to the lovely, cheerful spirit.

I walk isolated in the night trying to find a lone soul to come with me in this detached disposition. Wearing nothing but a baby blue tee, pink skirt that touches my knee and a pair of long socks up to my lower femur, I wander crossly with my head bowed.

Alone. Again. Alone.

Of course, I could go out here with my kaasan, which will be too disdainful because I know we will end up just fighting over all the things possible; from the shoes I wore (which would hinder her popularity growth among her socialite "friends") to my lowering in the class ranking. Everything from a-z. If you'd try to list all our arguments you'll find that the topics were just redundant and pointless.

And of course I won't be able to go with my absent father who visited me God-knows-since-when. I never saw him for…I don't remember, but that's a long time ago. When I was still wearing clothes from the girls' section and plays with Barbie dolls.

Not one of my classmates would bother to approach me and ask me to be with them in late night gimmicks and I won't ask them either. C'mon, I'm nothing but a useless, weird, worthless cadaver who is un-chic at all. I don't belong to those girly-girls.

Nonetheless, Christmas would still pass me by.

_In a party or dinner for two_

_Anywhere would do_

I've wished, a lot of times, that one Christmas; someone would just approach me and ask me to spend Christmas with him …then I would be the happiest woman in the whole wide world. Because someone would appreciate my presence in the special time of the year.

But for three years…

No one still has.

I kept on walking on circles, repeating all over again without end.

In this forlorn walkway of my life.

God…

I can't measure the misery I've had.

If I wander back to time, I'd still wonder why I am alone. Have I done something wrong?

I treat my peers with due respect and admiration. I always honor and obey them. Maybe I was awkward and weird but I'm just trying not to be laughed at.

I want to be accepted.

I _just_ want that.

_Celebrating the Yuletide season_

_Always lights up our lives_

Oh, shit. I felt the raindrops pelting down at me. Why now? I mean, why now?

I was soaking wet while people seek shelter temporarily. Like ants, people rushed to the bus stops, and I don't want to be pulverized and trampled upon, you know. I opted to just run like a crook of any house out there…hoping it would soon stop before the owner sees me.

I was literally shivering to death when I arrived at a house's roof rim. I saw the effuse, warm glow inside the merry house. I saw a family, a father sturdy and loving, a mother gentle and a child clinging at his father with soft giggles.

My heart was groped with fondness and affection.

They were too happy a family to watch.

And my chest was filled with jealousy.

Why does that boy receive that kind of warmth while I don't?

Why…?

"Fuuko?"

I shook my head to look at the intruder.

"Raiha?"

_Simple pleasures are made special too_

_When they're shared with you_

"What brings you here?"

I shuddered.

What would I tell him?

That I'm soaked in the rain, alone and wanting to commit suicide? (A/N: Okay, this is the second time, but I'm really thinking of suicide right now)

I smiled.

"Nothing."

He smiled as he offered me a jacket. "I guess if it was nothing, you won't be here in the cold, looking like a raspy kid soaking wet."

I gladly accepted it and tried to show that I am happy.

"Would you take a walk with me?"

He pouted and pinched my cheek.

There was a deafening silence between us after that.

We walked, side by side, strolling through the park under the falling rain.

_Looking through some old photographs_

_Faces of friends we'll always remember_

"Fuuko…" he started. "Do you feel the Christmas coming already?"

I paused for a while. He's trying to talk sense, I know. So I complied. "Yeah…the Christmas lights, the Christmas trees, the Christmas carols, the children strolling searching for alms, the toys, the gifts…everything. Even the promos and sales at malls and the restos…"

"Fuuko."

I turned to him and saw a pair of mauve-blue gray orbs staring back at me, full of unexplainable remorse and guilt on them.

"Why?" I ask curiously.

What could make the Enbujin wielder act like that?

He just looked away and bowed. That worried me.

"Why, Raiha?"

He looked back at me.

"What are you doing this season?"

I can't answer after that.

"This is quite ridiculous. You know, I grew up with master Kurei and the rest in the mansion and I really recognized no real family so…"

Fits of laughter.

"Well…" Fuuko choked between laughter. "Can't imagine Kurei talkin' 'bout Christmas."

"You just can."

_Watching busy shoppers rushing about_

_In the cool breeze of December_

"Christmas is…" I paused. This is incredibly hard for me. For a person who doesn't believe in Christmas. Or doesn't experience it.

"Christmas…is when we're happy. When we share one spirit of unity and love. When we possess that humane sensitivity that tells us to help others and do our best for others."

"How deep." Raiha commented sarcastingly.

"I never knew you could become sooo cruel!" Fuuko sneered, pouting.

_Sparkling lights all over town_

_Christmas carols in the air_

"Why not do it then?"

I was flabbergasted. Why the hell did he ask that?

"I said, you have the happiness right there in front of you, why not grab it?"

"You don't understand." She choked. I'm protecting myself.

"Protection from what, Fuuko? From what?"

We both stopped after that.

Silence.

I was surprised when he grasped my hand gently. His hands were warm and calloused. It was comforting and tender.

"Fuuko…I thought we belonged to each other. But I was wrong.

_By the Christmas tree_

_A shower of stardust on your hair_

He pressed my hand.

"When can I truly get out of my cell, Fuuko?"

I can't answer.

"When, Fuuko?"

"I can't answer that question right now.

"Fuuko…I found it a long time ago."

"…"

"I love you."

_I can't think of a better Christmas_

_Than my wish coming true_

I tried to see in his eyes if he's joking. But I saw the deep sincerity in his eyes.

Joking wasn't the exact word to describe him, actually.

"Raiha."

"Fuuko, I love you but I'm sending you away by now." He chuckled. "Go where you know you would belong."

"You know what I mean, of course." He sneered in his usual boy-next-door attitude. "Go away, I'm commanding you!"

"Why are you sending me away?" I ask, teary eyed. "I have no one to run to."

"Don't be such a cry baby, Fuuko. You're not that." He teased me. "Be a good girl. Grow up; you can do it by yourself."

"Go!" he encouraged me.

"Go!"

"Is that the reason why you looked for me?"

"No, just go there. You would understand."

"Raiha."

"Rush now."

I knew what to do. With a nod, I ran down the pavement.

_And my wish is that you'll let me spend_

_My whole life with you_

The breeze made me cold and frosted. But I knew I had to continue running.

It's my chance.

I reached the podium of Mi-chan's home. Yeah, this is where he is. He invited me for an early Christmas party but I refused. Okay, he didn't invite me, but she invited Yanagi-chan and she invited me to come with her. I'd rather pretend that HE invited me.

And I don't want him to know what I felt.

_Looking through some old photographs_

_Faces of friends we'll always remember_

After our hardcore argument and misunderstanding, he had given up on me and I had too.

_Watching busy shoppers rushing about_

_In the cool breeze of December_

It hurt.

His words sent excruciating pain excavating deep into the pang in my chest.

No need to be sensitive, though.

I always thought he hates me.

In weakness and fatigue, I sat on the bench by the enclosed cavern in the middle of the garden.

Hey, monkeys still have rights, don't they?

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming to me.

Nearer and nearer.

I had to look up.

Shit.

I saw a tall guy, his ivory mane tied up in a pony tail and his body frame covered by a white tux. He was looking down at me.

He's boring a hole through my being.

Mikagami Tokiya could easily penetrate through me with his deep, ocean blue eyes.

"Mi-chan…"

_Sparkling lights all over town_

_Children's carols in the air_

"What are you doing here, monkey?" he said as cold as ever.

I flushed. He's so confident and reassured of himself. Which is justified, because this villa is his home.

But I can't let myself be embarrassed in front of him.

_Even though you are deeply attracted to him. _The tiny voice in me says.

_Shut up! _I told it.

"I was invited, you moron…" I explained.

"I remember that the invitation said this party requires formal attire, which is not _exactly_ what you are wearing."

I look at myself head to toe.

I blushed so hard.

I looked so ragged in my soaked baby blue tee, ragged pink skirt, tattered knee high socks. My look was too "informal" so to say.

_By the Christmas tree  
A shower of stardust on your hair_

"Kirisawa, I don't expect you to be foolish enough to wear that." He replied. "You look more like a beggar."

"Then I'm leaving your property, Mikagami Tokiya."

Tears were brimming in my eyes.

I was so embarrassed.

"She-monkey, wait." He said as he clutched my wrist. My body bumped to an immense and hard wall.

His body.

I flushed even more as I felt his breath caress my ear.

"Stay here."

"Why would I?"

"Because I told you so."

_For Satan's sake. He's still as arrogant as ever._

"Why would I follow you?" I asked. "I'm soaking wet and I must go home and change so I won't get sick."

"Don't care."

"Bastard."

"Call me like that as long as you want, Fuuko."

_I can't think of a better Christmas_

_Than my wish coming true_

Her ears perked.

"Did I hear it right? You said 'Fuuko'? My name?"

"That's something not so unusual to call my girlfriend."

I was shocked.

"What?" I faced him.

A grin was on his face.

"You should be happy because someone wants to be the boyfriend of such a childlike, tattered and foolish tramp like you."

_And my wish is that you let me spend_

_My whole life with you_

"What?!"

"C'mon, let's dance."

"With me wearing this?" I pointed at myself.

"Yeah. I know your feet hurt and you're wet but you won't worry because I am here."

"Narcissistic."

He laughed and carried me in his arms.

"Put me down, Mi-chan!"

We danced and twirled over and over. His suit was stained but he was laughing hard. We ended up both panting.

Silence.

"You…never laughed…pant as hard…as this before..."

"You should be used by now, girlfriend."

Harrumph.

"I know, boyfriend."

_My idea of a perfect Christmas_

_Spending it with you_

**FIN**

A/N: Okay, it's for amateurs…but I am satisfied by it. At least Tokiya now has the light in his life and so does Fuuko. Raiha is too OC but he had let go…At least he did everything for the two to be happy.

Please review if you liked it or you wanna throw tomatoes at this trash!


End file.
